Draw With Me
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Song-Fic. Basado en un video de Youtube que vi. Los dos se amna, quieren besarse, quieren abrazarse, quieren tocarse... pero estan separados por un muro de cristal. ¿Qué sucederá? Lean y descúbranlo.


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi: Hola gente! Cómo les va? Bueno, esta vez les traigo una historia de Stan y Kyle! Me inspiré luego de ver un video por youtube, que se llama igual al fic! Le puse la misma canción porque es muy hermosa pero no tiene que ver mucho con el tema del fic... Pero bueno! Es un pequeño gracias a nuestra querida amiga Dennis-chan por haber hecho tan buenos dibujos en deviantart y un gracias también a todos aquellos que siguen mis fics ^w^! Espero que les guste!**

**Canción: Ai Otsuka**

**Artista: Cherish**

**Pareja: Stan x Kyle**

Un suelo blanco se extendía hasta más allá de lo que sus ojos azules veían. Siempre quiso saber qué había más allá pero un muro de cristal se lo impedía.

_Itsu kara ka suteki na koto wa / ¿Desde cuando hemos perdido las cosas maravillosas..._

_Hitsuzenyou shite dokoka wo ushinatta / ... que necesitábamos en algún lugar?_

Decían que ese muro no tenia fin, que por más que intentaras correr nunca lograrías rodearlo, que era imposible pasar al otro lado, al otro mundo que se extendía por ese basto lugar.

_Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete / Asustada por la conexión de nuestros corazones  
Karada de umeyou to shita / Dejé que nuestros cuerpos llenasen el vacío_

Se acercó hacia el muro, se sacó el guante de la mano izquierda y lo apoyó en el vidrio. Tenía ansias de saber qué había al otro lado. Miró hacia ambos lados, izquierda y derecha, y en ésta última dirección observó que había un joven pelirrojo con ambas manos apoyadas en el muro... El joven estaba al otro lado del muro de cristal.

Se acercó a donde estaba él y trató de hablarle.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le gritó. El joven pelirrojo hizo una señal de que no podía oírle y trató de gritar más fuerte.- ¿¡Cómo te llamas!- pero no funcionaba, el cristal lo impedía. Entonces vio que el joven traía un marcador colgado de una soga a su cuello y sacó el suyo propio. Le sacó la tapa y escribió de forma que el pelirrojo pudiera leerlo.- '¿Puedes escribir?'

_Fuan wo gomakashita sonna mainichi no naka de / Mintiendo sobre mi inseguridad, todos esos días  
Anata wa mou atashi no kokoro no naka ni ita / Tú siempre estuviste dentro de mi corazón._

El pelirrojo de ojos verdes sonrió y usó su marcador para escribir.

- 'Pos supuesto, duh.'- contestó. El otro lo rió.

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete / Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo  
Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo / Aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí_

- '¿Y dibujar?'- le escribió.

- 'Si :3'- contestó dibujándose a si mismo en una pose sexy.

- 'Tú no te ves así de bien.'- bromeó el moreno, haciendo que el pelirrojo mostrara un tierno puchero y se sonrojara.

_Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite / Pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre_

_Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no / Estirando mi mano hacia ti_

Así, empezaron a dibujar cosas en la pared de cristal, haciéndose cada vez más amigos. Sin saberlo bien, dentro de ellos empezó a crecer un sentimiento aún más fuerte.

- 'Oye, Kyle.'- había escrito el moreno.

- '¿Dime, Stan?'

- 'Tengo algo que confesar...'- el moreno estaba nervioso. Su mano izquierda temblaba levemente cuando escribía, Kyle estaba preocupado.

_Aijou wa nante kowai mono / El amor es algo que da tanto miedo_

_Dakara nigetari motomeru / Es por eso que huimos mientras lo buscamos_

- 'Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.'- animó sonriendo. Stanley sonrió y finalmente escribió.

- 'Me gustas mucho.'- finalizó su escritura dibujando un pequeño corazón.

_Otona da toka kodomo da / El ser adulto o el ser un niño_

_toka mou kankei nai yo / Ya no tiene nada que ver_

Kyle se sorprendió un poco y se ruborizó mucho, casi llegando a ser tan rojo como su cabello. Sonrió feliz y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Tomó su marcador.

- 'Tú también me gustas mucho, Stan.'- escribió sonriente.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue empezar a dibujarse, de forma tal que parecía estar dando un beso. Stan entendió y se dibujó a él mismo besándolo. Los dibujos quedaron perfectos, como si de verdad se besaran.

_Marude hatsukoi mitai / Este parece realmente mi primer amor_

_Unmei da to omoeru kurai / Hasta el punto de pensar que debe de ser el destino_

El moreno clavó su vista en el pelirrojo, mirandolo serio. Kyle se sintió observado y desvió la vista, nervioso. Le preocupó un poco el hecho de que Stan estuviera tan serio. El moreno apoyó su mano izquierda contra el muro de vidrio, gesto que Kyle correspondió.

_Dakiaeba kanjiru / Lo que siento si me abrazas_

_Kore hodo ni nai yume koro / No lo siento ni en mis sueños._

- 'Se siente muy frío.'- escribió tristemente.- 'Quiero estar contigo.'- agregó.

- 'Estas conmigo.'- escribió Kyle un poco más arriba, sonriendo.- 'Sólo que hay un cristal entre nosotros.'

Stan no lo aguantó más y se puso de pie de un salto. Comenzó a golpear el muro con sus manos, queriendo romperlo. Ya había visto que el muro no llegaba a medir más de cuatro metros de altura pero le era imposible llegar, todos en su mundo le decían que no podía, que debería aguantarse estar ahí, por eso no podía cruzar. Kyle se levantó, alarmado, apoyando sus manos en el muro, gritando que se detuviera. Stan no lo escuchaba, seguía con lo suyo. Logró hacer que el muro se agrietara casi hasta romperse. Hizo señas a Kyle de que se apartara.

_Moshimo futari deaenakereba / Si no pudiésemos vernos,_

_Konna fuu ni waraenakatta / No podría sonreír de este modo_

Preparó toda la fuerza que pudo en su confiable mano izquierda, concentrando todos sus deseos de poder estar con Kyle y golpeó fuertemente el muro, rompiéndolo. Sonrió al ver su meta cumplida pero esta se esfumó en un instante al ver que los trozos de vidrio desprendidos volvían para clavarse en su mano, cortándola casi por completo, volviendo a construir el muro.

_Kotoshi ichiban shiawase na no wa / La cosa más feliz de este año_

_Anata no soba ni ireta koto / Ha sido poder estar a tu lado_

Pasó poco tiempo y los dos jóvenes volvieron a encontrarse frente al muro de cristal. Kyle sonrió al verlo allí aunque le entristeció verlo con un yeso en el brazo izquierdo.

- '¿Estas bien?'- le preguntó, Stan asintió con la cabeza.- '¿Quieres dibujar w?'- quería levantarle el ánimo y sabía que eso lo haría. Stan sonrió son tristeza y tomó su marcador con la mano derecha.

- 'Ya nO pUedO DiBUjaR mÁs.'- fue la respuesta del moreno, que escribió con letra horrible. Había perdido su brazo izquierdo para siempre.

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete / Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo_

_Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo / Aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí_

Pasaron unos días y el invierno se hizo presente en ambos mundos. Una suave nieve caía y se perdía entre el blanco del fondo, sólo siendo contrastado por el grisáceo cielo cubierto de nubes. Stan se dirigió hacia el muro con una capa bastante abrigadora. Sonrió viendo que Kyle estaba allí, porque después de todo el hecho de que ya no pudiera dibujar no significaba que no podría volver a verlo. Notó el pequeño paquete que había en su lado del muro.

_Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite / Pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre_

_Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no / Estirando mi mano hacia ti_

- 'Para ti.'- había escrito Kyle en el cristal. Estaba también tapado por una manta, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo menos la cabeza.

Stan se acercó a ver el paquete y el otro sonrió dulcemente, ladeando la cabeza. Lo abrió con algo de torpeza y en su cara se plasmaron la sorpresa y el horror: El joven pelirrojo que tanto amaba le había mandado su brazo izquierdo.

- 'Dibuja conmigo.'- escribió con su mano derecha.

**Kyuubi: Gracias por leer! Dejen sus reviews! Les dejo el video (sáquenle los asteriscos! Si no lo ven me avisan) ht**tp**:**/**ww**w.**yo**ut**ub**e.**co**m/**watch?**v=**Mv**jZ**6V**kL**uC**M**


End file.
